Miradas Incandescentes AU
by claricia
Summary: Porque a veces tan solo hace falta una mirada para saber que has encontrado el amor de tu vida. Lo difícil es dar el paso antes de que sea demasiado tarde y saber que tienes una oportunidad.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados no son míos. Pertenecen **__**a J.K., y yo solo los tomo prestados.**_

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí estoy con un resfriado de narices, pero bueno. En dos horitas me escribí esta pequeña historieta.**

**Um, quisiera dedicárselo a Danielawealey y a Natty Weasley. Os adoro, nenas. Gracias por vuestra opinión in situ.**

**La canción utilizada es Jueves de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**Y de antemano pido disculpas por si alguien se siente herido por el tema utilizado en la historia. Yo viví muy de cerca ese día y lo recordaré siempre. Fue un día muy negro para nosotros los españoles y no me quiero aprovechar para nada de ese momento. Tan solo construí una historia bordeando lo que dice la canción.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra atención y espero que os guste.**

**Besos,  
Fani.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Momentos Incandescentes**

Salió de su casa pasadas las ocho de la mañana, llegaba tarde. Mientras corría entre la gente que como ella se dirigía a sus quehaceres diarios, se detuvo en un puesto de prensa. Sus ojos color miel quedaron prendados de la imagen de una pareja. Acaramelados proclamaban al mundo su amor correspondido. Soltó un suspiro justo cuando un rayo de sol le daba de lleno en la cara. El vendedor la miró con curiosidad, esperando a ver si se decidía a comprar algo, pero no. La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la estación de trenes.

Estaba introduciendo la tarjeta en la máquina cuando su tren con destino al centro de la cuidad entraba en el andén. De la prisa se le resbaló la tarjeta. ¡Mierda!, pensó. Se agachó al suelo para cogerla y con ansiedad vio como las puertas del tren se cerraban de nuevo y este partía sin ella. A sus espaldas alguien chocó con su cuerpo acuclillado y la chica se levantó de golpe con su tarjeta de tren empapada en la mano. Unos ojos azules le sonrieron y ella se sonrojó primero y se hizo a un lado después. El chico le dio las gracias y ella vio como desaparecía entre el reguero de gente que entraba en esos instantes.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista si fuera especial si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres  
Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas  
**_

En un gesto coqueta, nada usual en ella, se llevó una mano al cabello castaño y se lo atusó. Algo atolondrada y sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido el chico de los ojos azules, fue hacia las taquillas. Allí se sacó una nueva tarjeta y escuchó como un nuevo tren entraba en la estación. Estaba segura de que con él se iban todas sus expectativas de volver a encontrarse con el chico de los ojos azules. Y es que no era un chico cualquiera. Desde hacia casi un año, todas las mañanas se encontraban en la estación e intercambiaban una mirada. Ni una palabra había salido de sus labios, ni un gesto había sido hecho con sus manos, nada. Tan solo miradas que tenían engatusado al corazón de la chica castaña.

Pero ese día que recién comenzaba, para ella ya había terminado y estaba deseando que llegara la mañana siguiente. Solo para verlo, para sentir como sus ojos azules atravesaban su alma. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia las taquillas e insertó la dichosa tarjeta que esta vez entró y le permitió el paso hasta el andén. Con su carpeta roja apretada contra su pecho y el gorro de lana torcido en su cabeza, caminó a paso rápido y sin fijarse en el resto de la gente. En el temporizador que había colgado del techo, informaba que el próximo tren llegaría en siete minutos.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos de mármol que había al final del andén. Apoyó su carpeta contra sus rodillas y sacó un libro gordo de su bolso de tela. Leía con avidez, adentrándose en una vida que no era la suya. El reloj de la estación marcó las ocho y cuarto con un ruido sordo. Un ruido que se abría paso por los tímpanos de la chica, pero ella no le prestó atención. La única persona que le quitaba el sentido ya se había ido. Detuvo su lectura al pensar de nuevo en él. Cada mañana se vestía con esmero con la esperanza de que él le dirigiera la palabra o se fijara en ella. Volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo azul del exterior, tan cálido y tierno como los ojos del chico. Cerró los suyos en un intento de canalizar sus pensamientos, pero como siempre que lo intentaba, no tuvo suerte.

Los volvió a abrir al notar que alguien se sentaba a su lado y se la quedaba mirando como un bobo enamorado. La chica cerró el libro de golpe y levantó su cabeza dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas a ese desconocido mirón. Pero cuando sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los azules de él…su mente se quedó en blanco y su boca medio abierta y desencajada. Era el chico de los ojos azules, aquel que veía cada mañana pero con el que nunca hablaba. Estaba como en shock, todavía no se lo creía y él le sonreía. Notó como el rubor volvía a sus mejillas y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se perdió el suspiro que salió de los labios del chico al tiempo que se levantaba.

_**Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar**_

El tren se abría paso en la estación como las llamas que tratan de salir por el hueco de una chimenea. Rápido, directo, contundente y en ocasiones…mortal. La chica se levantó y se puso junto a la ralla de seguridad. Miró al chico de reojo y quiso preguntarle qué hacía ahí. Ella lo creía en el tren anterior, ya rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Pero se había quedado a esperar el siguiente, a esperarla a ella. La puerta del tren se abrió y un halo de gente salió. La chica se sentía como una estatua parada en el centro, esperando a que el huracán se detuviera y ella pudiera seguir su camino. El tren se descargó y justo antes de que sonara el timbre, que anunciaba que las puertas se cerrarían, la chica entró.

Miró a ambos lados del vagón y chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que el chico de los ojos azules no estaba. Se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos libres, pero rehusó abrir el libro de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en el mullido respaldo de tela azul y dirigió sus ojos hacia el exterior. A trabes de las ventanas podía verse el amplio prado moteado de blanco que bordeaba la ciudad. La noche anterior había estado nevando, pero esa mañana el cielo había aparecido despejado. No había ni una sola nube en su manto azul y los pájaros volaban con la seguridad de no encontrarse ningún obstáculo en su camino. La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos. Le encantaba cuando nevaba, quizás porque no era muy habitual allí.

El traqueteo del tren era monótono y hasta cierto punto te arrullaba para dormir durante unos minutos. La chica notó como poco a poco se sentía más liviana dentro de su duermevela. Oía los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor pero de una forma lejana y cada vez más desvirtuada. Se sentía cansada y tonta. Su vida era la misma que hacia un año y ella no había hecho nada por cambiarla. El chico de los ojos azules era otra de las tareas incompletas de su lista. Apretó con fuerza la carpeta roja y el libro que descansaba sobre ella liberando las ganas que tenia de echarse a llorar. Con la entrada en un túnel la claridad en sus ojos cerrados se marchó. Un giro inesperado hizo que se apoyase en las piernas de la persona que había sentada a su lado. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza.

_**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
Y de estación a estación en frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio  
**_

- Perdón. –dijo sin pensar en quien era ese desconocido sentado a su lado. La salida del túnel tuvo el amable detalle de dejárselo ver con todo lujo de detalles. Ella nunca había pasado del color azul de sus ojos. Pero ahora podía ver el tono rojo de su cabello desordenado, su sonrisa encantadora y miles de pecas repartidas por sus mejillas y por el puente de su nariz.

- No ha sido nada. –repuso el chico. Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, pero ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se dio la vuelta enseguida. Enterró el rostro en la amplia bufanda de lana que llevaba alrededor del cuello y no dijo nada más.

El juego del amor era muy contradictorio, pensaba la chica. Nunca había hablado con él, ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba, pero su corazón sabía que era el amor de su vida. Extrajo unos centímetros de cabeza de la seguridad de la bufanda y pudo absorber el aroma de la fragancia masculina que emanaba de los poros del chico de los ojos azules. Él estaba ahí, sentado a su lado, actuando como si nada. La chica meneó la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Si él supiera, pensó. Pero de nuevo no dijo nada. Sus cuerdas vocales se congelaban con la misma facilidad que la nieve se posaba en el suelo helado. La culpa no era de él, tampoco de ella.

La puerta que conectaba los vagones se abrió y entró una mujer. Entre sus manos llevaba una pequeña y maltrecha bolsa de paquetitos de pañuelos desechables. Vestía de manera muy simple y pobre, con ropa para nada preparada para el frío que hacía. Su rostro era moreno y arrugado, sus dientes hacia tiempo que debían de haber desaparecido. Un precario pañuelo de tela tapaba sus cabellos veteados de hebras grises y se anudaba debajo del mentón. Casi no sabía castellano, pero hacía el esfuerzo porque tenía que comer. Vendía un paquetito de pañuelo a cambio de una sola moneda.

El chico alzó la mano y le hizo una señal a la mujer, que presurosa acudió a su lado. De cerca se podía ver la claridad de sus pómulos desnutridos. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente por no tener el valor necesario para ayudarla. Miró de reojo como el chico le daba no una moneda, sino un billete y le decía que se comprara un abrigo y un plato de sopa caliente. La mujer se deshizo en elogios y apretó con fuerza la mano del chico. Quiso darle la bolsa entera de paquetitos de pañuelos, pero el chico solo acepto uno. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro y siguió mirando al frente con una sonrisa.

- Nunca son suficientes. –le dijo al hombre que estaba sentado enfrente suyo. Se volteó para mirar a la chica, pero ella fue más rápida y enseguida escondió su rostro sonrojado y maravillado por lo que acababa de ver. Ahora sabía que también era buena persona.

_**  
Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar  
**_

La mujer desapareció en el siguiente vagón y de nuevo entraron en un túnel. Algo mágico pasó, porque la chica sintió como la mano del chico de los ojos azules tomaba la suya con delicadeza, con cariño. Ella tragó con dificultad e intentó por todos los medios que él no percibiera el temblor de sus manos. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho. Ese pequeño, pero significativo contacto, era la primera palabra que se decían. El primer intercambio de gestos que tenían. No era gran cosa, pero para los dos era un mundo. Cerraron los ojos con la seguridad de que al abrirlos sus manos seguirían entrelazadas.

Dos hondos suspiros se encontraron en el camino mientras el tren salía del túnel y la claridad inundaba de nuevo el vagón. Ella miraba por la ventana, pero él se atrevió a mirarla a ella. Le parecía una criatura preciosa, siempre se lo había parecido. Hacía un año que la vio por primera vez y estaba seguro de que ella no se acordaba. Iba distraída porque, con seguridad, llegaba tarde. Sus cabellos castaños parecían hebras al viento y su falda de gasa roja flotaba. Es una diosa, pensó en el momento. Y aun hoy, con el cabello aplastado por el gorro y la nariz roja por el frío, lo pensaba.

- Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz. –dijo el chico mirando la portada del libro que reposaba en las rodillas de la chica. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró y por primera vez una sonrisa sin temblores acudió a sus labios.- Es de Lord Byron. –explicó él.

- Lo se. –dijo ella con apenas un hilillo de voz. Todavía era muy consciente de sus manos entrelazadas; del calor que desprendía la de él contra la suya. Descendió su mirada hacia su libro y entonces lo comprendió todo.- Lord Byron. –repitió ella y volvió a mirarlo.

_**Y entonces ocurre**__**despiertan mis labios **_

_**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas qué chica más tonta y me quiero morir**_

Su sonrojo era adorable a los ojos del chico, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo. Era la primera vez que tenia contacto con el amor de su vida y tan solo sabía repetir lo mismo que había dicho él. Con seguridad había quedado como una tonta delante de él. No dejaba de repetirse la frase en su mente y reprenderse por ello. Aunque el hecho de que él no hubiera apartado su mano era buena señal, sin duda. Con su otra mano aferraba el libro que había llamado la atención de él. Lord Byron era uno de sus autores favoritos y había reconocido la frase que había dicho él.

- Las sonrisas excavan los canales para las lágrimas futuras. –dijo más para si misma que para que fuera escuchado por él. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que lo habría pronunciado en voz convenientemente alta como para que él lo escuchase.- Lord Byron.

- Lord Byron. –repitió esta vez él y la vergüenza y tontera momentánea que se había adueñado de ella, se fue. El chico apretó sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.- Esto es de locos.

- ¿El qué es de locos? –preguntó ella volteando el rostro y mirándolo, sintiendo como sus ojos azules la acariciaban con la misma cadencia que un soplo de magia.

- Esto. –el chico le mostró sus manos entrelazadas.- Hace meses que deseaba hacerlo, pero siempre encontraba una excusa poco convincente. Me hechizaste desde la primera vez que te vi.

- ¿Yo? –la chica estaba boquiabierta; nunca imaginó que él sentiría lo mismo que ella.

- Si, tu. Desde hace un año que voy llegando una hora antes al trabajo para poder coger el mismo tren que tu. Te miraba desde la distancia, acechando como un león en el desierto.

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**_

Se quedaron en silencio los siguientes cinco minutos, disfrutando de ese ambiente mágico que entre los dos se había creado. Ninguno imaginaba que esos cimientos en breve iban a ser vapuleados y que los momentos compartidos no serían recordados. Sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar. El chico volteó todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella y poder coger sus dos manos. La carpeta y el libro de ella cayeron al suelo, pero no se molestó en recogerlos. Había sido un mal menor necesario. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los del chico. Era como mirar a través del cielo.

Un nuevo túnel oscuro y desilusionador los dejó a cada uno en su mundo. Él soñando con ella y ella soñando con él. Una mano pecosa subió hasta el rostro de la chica, agarró un mechón de cabello castaño y con extrema ternura lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Ella estaba a punto de echarse a temblar de nuevo, sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba con el contacto de su piel que ahora fue más allá que de la mano. Él no lo sabía, pero era la primera persona que la tocaba así. Con ternura, adoración, sin máscaras.

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**_

Pero el destino era caprichoso y tan pronto lo daba todo como lo quitaba. El chico bajó su mano por su mejilla y la posó en su mentón. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y con la expectación de alguien que iba a ser besada por primera vez en su vida. Él le sonriera con los ojos, le daba seguridad, valor. Las palabras sobraban, el resto del mundo sobraba. El traqueteo del tren era su particular canción de amor que paso a paso iba capturando el momento más esperado. Ella temblaba, no sabía qué hacer. Él controlaba, tomándose su tiempo. Y el destino seguía su curso.

Escasos centímetros separaban sus labios. Sentían sus respiraciones, sus temblores, sus expectativas. No había nadie a su alrededor más que ellos dos. Un solo beso para confirmar lo que hacía meses sus corazones sabían. Un solo beso para que la chica perdiera el miedo al amor. Un solo beso para que el chico dejase de mirarla a escondidas. Un solo beso y…

…la luz se apagó. El tren se paró y un ruido estruendoso amenazó con dejarlos sordos. La gente a su alrededor chilló. Y el chico en vez de besarla la abrazó. Echó todo su cuerpo encima de ella y los dos cayeron al suelo. Él la protegió y ella solo fue consciente del terror en sus ojos. El olor a pólvora estaba por todas partes. Los gritos de las gentes cada vez eran mayores. Y sin embargo la chica no oía nada. Tan solo era capaz de ver como el chico cerraba los ojos y caía encima de su pecho como un peso muerto.

_**  
Y ya estamos llegando mi vida ha cambiado **_

_**un día especial este 11 de marzo  
Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz**_

¡No!, pensó la chica. Apretó sus manos aun entrelazadas, pero el chico no respondió a ese estímulo. Vio como una pequeña hebra de sangre bajaba por su sien y apenas sentía su respiración contra su pecho. ¡No!, pensó de nuevo.

- ¡Nooo! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de desmayarse ella también.

Recobró la conciencia cuando notó que alguien le quitaba del pecho del cuerpo del chico. Abrió sus ojos color miel y fue testigo de un horror que no deberían de haber visto. El techo del vagón ya no estaba, la explosión los había dejado al raso. Los bomberos, la policía y los paramédicos corrían de un lado a otro. Había gente que estaba muy mal, o en el peor de los casos…muerta. La chica vio como depositaban al chico en una camilla improvisada, tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno y había abierto sus ojos. Se sentó en el suelo obviando el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerle perder la conciencia de nuevo.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más la conmovió fue ver como el chico de los ojos azules, sin apenas conciencia y con la cabeza sangrando, sacaba una mano de debajo de la sábana y la tendía buscando la suya. La chica se levantó de un salto, como si hubiera sido resultado de un resorte. Corrió a su lado, a cogerle la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Anduvo cogida de la mano de él mientras sacaban la camilla. Pudo haber visto la tragedia de cerca, el resultado de unas mentes perturbadas, pero no. La chica solo pudo concentrar su atención en los ojos azules, veteados de rojo, del chico.

_**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón**_

Él se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno lo suficiente como para decir unas palabras.

- Ron Weasley. –dijo apretándole la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- Hermione Granger. –dijo ella regalándole su primera sonrisa confiada después de un año de miradas furtivas.

- Señorita, tiene que dejarlo aquí. A menos que sea familia no puede subir a la ambulancia. –dijo uno de los paramédicos que atendía al chico.

Ellos dos intercambiaron una mirada.

- Soy su novia. –dijo la chica y la dejaron subir a la ambulancia.

Lo último que se vio de ambos aquella mañana fue como la chica se inclinaba hacia el rostro magullado del chico y lo besaba con suma ternura en los labios. Era su primer beso de amor para ellos y un beso de esperanza dentro del horror para el mundo.


End file.
